Angel and Demon
by Xiu
Summary: Muzuki and Sazuki are twins that have never seen one another before in their life now they go to the same school and when the two unite they turn into angel and demon thou they have different personalities they must set them aside and work as a team even
1. Night One

**Angel and Demon**

**Written by: Yuki-chan**

**Night One**

**For years people have been coming to the conclusion that Angels and Demons would never be able to live in peace with one another, but all those years of believing that are about to be reversed and come to together to make a new legend.**

**In Tokyo, Japan 2:00 at airport **

**A young girl around fourteen and her father got into a cab, the girl had dark purple hair and eyes**

"**daddy when well we be getting home I'm tried" the girl asked yawning**

"**soon Sazuki, just rest for now" her father replied **

"**okay wake me when we get home promise" sazuki yawned **

"**promise" her father said looking out the window of the cab**

**Some house, somewhere**

"**mom, I can't sleep, I keep having this weird dream" a young boy said around the age of fourteen, he had white hair and dark blue eyes**

"**Muzuki you have to get to bed you have school tomorrow" his mother said getting up and walking him to his room**

**Muzuki got into bed "very well then mom good night" he yawned **

"**night Muzuki" his mother smiled**

**The next day at Takashii East Academy **

**Muzuki walked through the front gates of the school "what a night" he yawned **

"**hey Muzuki" yelled a guys voice, Muzuki turned around and saw a guy skateboarding towards him, he had orange hair and dark orange eyes**

"**hey Ryou" Muzuki said smiling then yawning**

"**dude you don't look so well did you sleep alright" Ryou asked picking his skateboard up**

"**not really I had this weird feeling that kept me up all night" Muzuki replied**

"**dude bummer" Ryou said **

"**hey guys" said a girls voice from behind them, Ryou and Muzuki turned around **

"**hi Tomoko" they said slowly, Tomoko was the goth/punk at their school it scared them a bit**

"**Muzuki did you think to hard about repressed memories that they scared you and you stayed up all night" Tomoko asked**

"**yeah all thou it wasn't repressed memories" Muzuki said correcting her**

"**oh, too bad did you know we all have repressed memories it just takes time for them to come fourth" Tomoko said**

"**uh huh, see I don't get any of that gothic type stuff or whatever you call it" Ryou smirked when a limo pulled up to the front of the school **

"**wonder who that could be" Muzuki wondered when the door opened**

"**I hear it's the new girl, hope she isn't preppy we have to many of them here" Tomoko hissed crossing her arms**

"**you're scary you know that Tomoko" Ryou asked, she looked at him with a I'm going to ripe you apart look on her face "okay guess you already know then" he said laughing a bit**

**A girl stepped out of the limo with her father **

"**are you sure you'll be okay Sazuki" he asked**

"**yes dad, don't worry" Sazuki replied walking away from him, the father got into the limo and took off the girl walked passed the students when she was walking by Muzuki, and his two friends she peered over at him, Muzuki's eyes widened same with Ryou's and Tomoko's **

"**dude did you see her" Ryou asked**

"**well no shit, she looked almost like you Muzuki" Tomoko said aounding shocked**

"**no she dosen't…a bit…lwts just get to class" Muzuki suggested thinking how the girl and him looked like they could be brother and sister or even twins**

"**Muzuki are you okay" Ryou asked waving his hand in front of his face**

"**we lost him to a world of chaos I knew he couldn't make it" Tomoko said **

**Muzuki shock his head "yeah sorry bout that guys lets get going" he sighed walking ahead of them **

"**see told yah we didn't lose him to the side of evil just yet" Ryou laughed then running to catch up to Muzuki**

"**I didn't say evil I said chaos retard" Tomoko yelled running to catch up to them as well.**

**English class, first period**

"**she looked like she could be or sister" Ryou laughed**

"**or twin, scary isn't it" Tomoko asked**

"**why would it be scary" Ryou asked confused**

"**because everyone all over the world has someone who looks like they do" she replied throwing a paper ball at his head**

"**sorry miss. I'm so punk" Ryou smirked trying to sound smart**

"**guys shut it" Muzuki snapped looking at both of them**

"**good morning class" the teacher yelled walking into the classroom**

"**morning Miss. Kasakiu" the class replied **

"**today we'll be studying myths and legends"**

"**I swear she has a funny smell to her" Ryou whispered**

"**why would you say that" Muzuki asked**

"**because one time when she made me right things on the board she was standing right behind me and I could smell a funky smell from her" he replied**

"**Mr. Ryou, do you have something you would like to share with the class" Miss. Kasakiu asked sounding angry**

'**no miss nothing why would you ask something like to someone like me" Ryou questioned**

"**because you and that skateboard of yours make more noise then any other student" the teacher replied**

"**he was saying something bout you smelling bad" Tomoko said doodling in her notebook**

"**he did, did he" the teacher asked smiling a evil smile**

"**I did not I would never say aomething bout are dear beloved teacher Tomoko" Ryou yelled**

"**see you after class Ryou" the teacher said walking to the front of the room**

"**why did you have to rat me out" Ryou asked looking at her **

"**because I always rat you out you should know that by now Ryou" Tomoko explained smiling**

**After School, now way home**

"**wonder how Ryou's doing" Muzuki thought **

"**writing two boards full of why I shouldn't open my mouth because Tomoko will rat me out" she replied**

"**boy, you sure do have a negative attitude today" Muzuki said**

"**I always have a negative attitude your point being" she asked, when they heard a skateboard from behind them Ryou skateboarded between them knocking Tomoko to the ground**

"**you're dead" she yelled**

"**not if you can't catch me" Ryou yelled skateboarding away**

**Tomoko got up and started running after him "when I get you I'll take that board and shove it down your throat" she yelled even more **

"**when well those two ever learn" Muzuki asked himself sighing when he looked back and saw a girl**

**hey it's that Sazuki chick he thought maybe I should say hi to her, even if she isn't in any of my classes he added walking over to her "hi" he said **

**Sazuki turned her head over to him and saw him smiling "what would you like" she asked **

"**I just came to say hi" he said**

"**hello and good-day" she replied turning her head away**

"**okay, well welcome to our school I know I should have said that to you this morning but**

"**save your breathe for someone who cares" she smirked**

"**what…" Muzuki asked backing away two steps confused**

**A limo pulled up "my ride is here, it was thoughtful of you to say hi but I don't care" she replied getting in, Muzuki watched as the limo pulled away **

**okay that was odd…I'm going to walk away slowly now he thought walking away**

**When Muzuki got home**

**she was odd wonder what her problem is he thought walking through the front door "maybe she was just being quiet because she has no friends" he suggested walking upstairs to his room **

**His mother walked to the foot of the stairs and watched him disappear to his room **

**s Sazuki back I thought she left with her father when they were just born she asked herself poor her and Muzuki now that the two are reunited their true selves will open up**


	2. Night Two

**Night Two**

At School

"hey Ryou" Tomoko yelled

"yeah" he asked turning around and seeing her running up to him

"don't you find it was weird yesterday when that girl showed up" Tomoko asked as the two started walking

"yeah I mean it isn't every day when you see that happen"Ryou replied getting his board and looking at it

"why do you always have that skateboard" she asked

"because my mom died and my dad is too busy to give me a ride" Ryou replied sighing

"wow, both of my parnets died now I'm in a foster family" Tomoko said when they saw Muzuki ran up to them

"hey" he said

"hey" they replied then acting quiet

"what's wrong" Muzuki asked sounding confused

"nothing we were just talking bout skateboarding" Tomoko replied grabbing Ryou's skateboard and laughing

"okay there never mind I asked" Muzuki said

"the thought of you skateboarding is actually really funny" Ryou laughed, Tomoko gave them a grim look

"so you think I can't skateboard, huh" she asked dropping the board on the ground and putting one foot on it

"we didn't say that we meant that you couldn't do any tricks without falling" Ryou replied crossing his arms

"I'll show you guys" Tomoko hissed getting on the board and starting skating around when

"fall" Ryou yelled, as Tomoko hit a rock and fell to the ground in front of a person

"huh" Tomoko asked getting up slowly

"dude I didn't mean to actually fall more like to get scared" Ryou said running up to her and seeing the person

"hey sorry bout that uhh…what's your name" Ryou asked

"Sazuki, and I'm very greatful for your apology" Sazuki replied, then walking pass them towards Muzuki, who was just looking at her "why do you look at me as if we could be brother and sister or even twins" she asked whicpering close to his ear

"I wasn't…it's just that"

"that what" she questioned then walking pass him as well

"dude she has issues" Ryou said walking up beside him with Tomoko

"no, she has problems, I have issues" Tomoko corrected him

"whateve, lets get to class before we're late" Muzuki sighed heading to the doors

"we have ten minutes till first period" Ryou replied blocking his way

"fine, why don't you amuse us by falling off of your skateboard" Muzuki said

"grinding or flipping the board" Ryou asked grabbing his board

"grinding that way you land on the railings with your"

"Tomoko, yeah I get it and your very sweet in a death to all mortals including me way, but what the hell I'll amuse you guys anyway even if I land on my balls and live the rest of my life in laughing yet a painful way" Ryou replied as they headed for the school's railing to watch him wipe out.

At lunchtime

"dude are you seriously okay" Muzuki asked watching Ryou take his sweet time to seat down

"yeah but I can't sit because of what Tomoko did" he replied sitting down gently

"what how was I suppose to know that if you threw a rock at person grinding it would knock them off balance and make them fall" she asked looking innocent, when they saw Sazuki walk by

"hey way don't you sit here" Muzuki asked, she stopped and looked at him

"very well I shall join your group in the afternoon meal" she replied sitting beside Ryou

They all looked at her funny

"what happened to you, it looks like you hurt yourself in a unpleasent way" Sazuki said trying to sound worried but really she didn't care

"ask the laughing girl named Tomoko over there she and her devil rock" Ryou hissed standing up quickly then fall to his seat in pain

"he wasn't a devil rock his name was Westly" Tomoko snapped sticking her tongue out at him

"I don't get this arguing is it normal for friends to fight like this" Sazuki asked confused

"well duh, where have you been for the last thousand years" Tomoko hissed

"I've been in England, studying classic and manners" Sazuki replied

The three of them went quiet and just looked at her

"is there a problem" she asked eating her salad

"yeah here we don't have manners we have something called pigging out" Ryou replied shoving his burger into his mouth "see" he said with his mouth full

"ewww, gross dude close the mouth" Muzuki said throwing a paper ball at him

"yeah god damn it we have to teach you manners" Tomoko yelled

"screw manners if god wanted us to have manners then he would send us to manner school" Ryou replied swallowing the burger and choking

"so, Sazuki is it…how long where you in England" Tomoko asked

"since I was five years old" Sazuki answered watching Ryou continuing to choke on his burger "aren't you going to help him I mean his face is turning blue" she said pointing to his face

"no, he always chokes I mean his throat should be able to handle it" Muzuki said eating a sandwich as Ryou swallowed the rest and started breathing heavely

"dude I could have died" Ryou yelled

"you said that last time" Tomoko hissed

After School when Muzuki got home

"Muzuki I have a job for you" his mother said walking into his room

"okay what is it" Muzuki asked

"can you ran to the bakery shop and pick up some bread" his mother asked handing him some money

"sure" Muzuki shrugged getting up and grabbing the money then walking out of his room and outside towards the bakery shop

At a huge mansion

"daddy" Sazuki yelled walking into the kitchen seeing him talking on the phone "dad I'm back from school" she said once again

"okay…yeah…okay so you sent him then…okay well I'll do the same, she's here so I have to go okay…okay bye" her father said then hanging the phone up "so how was the second day" he asked sitting across from her

"good, I sat with this people named Ryou, Tomoko, and Muzuki, they were very odd" Sazuki replied grabbing a apple and taking a bite

"Muzuki huh, that's very interesting name it's close to yours Sazuki" his father said

"your point" Sazuki asked looking at him questionly

"listen can you go and get something for me" his father questioned

"like what"

"we need some bread go to the bakery shop and buy some" her father replied

"fine I'll take the limo" Sazuki replied getting up and walking out the front door

At the bakery shop

"I hate my mom, she knew all along that the shop was closed" Muzuki sighed leaning against the door, when he noticed a limo pulling up and a girl getting out "Sazuki hey why are here" he asked walking towards her

"because I have to get some bread for my dad" she replied walking pass him

"good luck the bakery is closed" Muzuki replied as she turned around, the limo drove off and it was getting darker

"come on I'll walk you home I guess" Muzuki offered as they started walking home

"so do you have any parents" Sazuki asked

"yeah, I have a mother I never really got to meet my dad" Muzuki said sighing

"well I have a dad but no mom" Sazuki replied when they heard a lughing from behind them

"wel bout time" said the voice, the two turned around and saw a guy wearing a black top hat, and a cape

"who the hell" Muzuki asked

"my name is Top-hat lady and gent" the guy replied "and I'm here to kill you two" he laughed


	3. Night Three

Night Three 

"why are you here" Muzuki asked

"and why do you want to kill us" Sazuki added

"because you have the power that I need to rule this world into chaos" Top-hat replied landing on a lamp post then jumping to the ground "shadow blaze" he yelled as a cast of shadow sent them flying backwards slamming into a wall

"okay that does it what power do you mean" Sazuki ordered

"you should know what I'm talking about" Top-hat laughed grabbing her by the throat

"leave her alone" Muzuki yelled running towards him "heaven lights punch" he yelled again punching Top-hat in the face and sending him into the ground

Sazuki fell to the ground gasping for air then slowly got up

"you two are fools" Top-hat said standing up

"no first of all we don't know who the hell you are but you just don't come around and say shit" Muzuki shouted when he felt a sharp pain running through his body, he fell to the ground

"Muzuki" Sazuki shouted when a sharp pain ran through her body

The two were crying out in pain, Sazuki's eyes turned from brown to blood red, Muzuki's eyed turned from dark blue to ice blue, then from out of their backs stubs broke out from the flesh two white wings grew from Muzuki's back they were drenched with blood then turned into pure white wings, as for Sazuki two black wings grew from her back they two were drenched with then turned into pure black, the two stood up

"what the hell" Muzuki asked seeing his white wings speard

"yeah what's going on" Sazuki asked as her black wings speard out as well

"I knew it, you two do have the power"

"power of what" Sazuki asked still confused

"you have the power of Angel and Demon, now I really must kill" Top-hat hissed "shadow blaze" he yelled knocking them backwards, they got up

"what the hell is your problem what did we ever do to you" Muzuki shouted

"shadow blaze" Top-hat yelled, Muzuki flew and dodged the attack "damn it you weren't suppose to dodge it" he yelled

"I wasn't then was I suppose to stand here and let it hit me" Muzuki asked crossing his arms

"well that was my plan" Top-hat replied

"well rethink your plan there bud" Sazuki whispered in his ear from behind him, Top-ha turned around

"hell's black fire kick" she yelled kicking him in the face

"you just didn't kick me" Top-hat asked rubbing his face which had a red mark on it

"yes I just did and I'll do it again" Sazuki hissed making a fist and shaking it in front of his face

"like hell you well" Top-hat snapped grabbing her by the throat and tighting his grip watching her choke

"let her go" Muzuki shouted jumping on his back and choking him, Top-hat let Sazuki go and tried to get Muzuki off, Sazuki looked up from the ground and watched the two fighting until he flung him off and threw him across the street into a lamp post

"Muzuki" Sazuki yelled again running over to him when she felt someone grab her by the waist

"not so fast my dear hell raiser" Top-hat smiled

"let me go" Sazuki yelled trying to break from his grip

"why should I" he asked tighting his grip

"because if you don't I'll shove this arrow down your throat" Muzuki hissed the two looked across the street and saw Muzuki trying to stand straight he held a bow and arrow, the arrow was pure white with white feathers at the end and the bow was pure white as well

"what are going to do shoot me with your pity arrow" Top-hat asked letting Sazuki go and walking towards him, Top-hat stopped a couple inches from the tip of the arrow

"yeah" Muzuki replied pulling the arrow back ready to shoot

"well go for it" Top-hat laughed lowering the bow and arrow

"back off there dude" Muzuki hissed raising the bow and arrow then letting go of the arrow, it went right through Top-hat's chest sending him backwards to the cement, he lay there motionless

"did you kill him" Sazuki asked whispering

"I don't know" Muzuki replied poking at him "he isn't moving"

"oh my god you killed him we're so going to jail thanks a lot" Sazuki hissed looking away, when they heard a groaning sound they looked down at Top-hat ans saw his eyes open slowly then sitting up slowly and getting up, he shook his head and looked at the arrow

"you really thought this would kill me" he asked ripping the arrow out of his chest and throwing it to the ground "well you're wrong" Top-hat hissed grabbing Muzuki by the collar when he heard police cars

"are you going to kill him or let him go and ran" Sazuki asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"you got lucky this time" Top-hat said letting Muzuki go and then disappearing

"where did he go" Sazuki questioned looking around

"I don't know and don't care lets just get out of here" Muzuki said running down the street

"why the hell are you running" Sazuki asked flying beside him

"huh, how are you…flying" Muzuki questioned then stopping and looking confused

"you have wings right" Sazuki asked landing on the ground

"yeah but I don't know how to use them" Muzuki said

"just think about flapping your wings it all involes the mind" Sazuki hissed slapping him cross his head

"okay" Muzuki replied then closing his eyes and thinking when he opened them he was a couple inches off of the ground "hey I'm flying" he smiled

"okay we get the point that you're flying now come on before the cops come" Sazuki hissed grabbing him by the collar and lifting him into the sky as the cop car came

In the sky

"uhhh…Sazuki you can let me go now" Muzuki said

"okay if you want" Sazuki replied with a smirk letting Muzuki go, he fell out of her sight then flew up from behind her

"hey this is easy once you get the hang of it" Muzuki smiled

"just shut up and head home" Sazuki hissed flying away from him

what's her problem he thought

At School the next day

"Muzuki you don't look so well are you sure you don't want to go home" Ryou asked

"yeah I'm sure" Muzuki replied

"just leave the poor guy alone already" Tomoko ordered

"how bout you just"

"just what huh what were you going to say" Tomoko asked inches from Ryou's face

"nothing" he replied shrugging away then getting on his skateboard and leaving

"what was that about" Muzuki asked looking at Tomoko

"who cares" she shrugged then walking ahead of him

Muzuki watched them leave in different ways when he heard somebody calling his name, he looked around and noticed Sazuki behind a corner he walked towards her

"hey" he smiled

"don't hey and smile me" she smirked looking around

"okay then…so why did you call me" he asked

"because we have to keep what happened last night just between us too" Sazuki ordered grabbing him by the throat

"okay…okay just enough grabbing me by the throat" Muzuki whined as she released him then they heard a laugh and looked at the side gate and saw a guy with dark orange hair which was covering his eyes, he was wearing a type of navy uniform

"do you think that could be" Muzuki asked

"yep it's him" Sazuki replied

the guy waved a them then walked away

"Top-hat goes to Oshii west academy" Sazuki and Muzuki said at the same time looking at one another


	4. Night Four

Night Four 

On the way to Kyu's Parlour

"what game are we going to play this Thursday" Ryou asked

"well it's my week to choose…I guess crazy eight's" Muzuki replied

"you always choose that card game," Ryou argued

"leave him alone god damn it" Tomoko yelled

"enough already we're suppose to be friends how come we're not acting like it" Muzuki shouted splitting the two up

Inside Kyu's Parlour

The three were sitting at a table when a guy walked in and looked around, Muzuki turned his head around then dropped his cards in shock

"dude you okay," Ryou asked

"uh…yeah" Muzuki replied, as the guy turned his head and saw him, Muzuki turned around and gathered his cards

"hey mind if I join you guys," the guy asked peering over at Tomoko who gave him an evil look

"sure we're playing crazy eight's" Ryou replied, watching as the guy sat down beside her, Muzuki dealt the cards again, giving each person eight cards

"okay I start" Ryou said flipping the card on the top of the deck over it was the queen of hearts, Ryou placed a five of hearts down "your turn Tomoko" he said

"very well then" she said placing a two of hearts and diamonds on the pail "pick up four uhhh…what's your name" Tomoko asked

"Kai, and you guys are"

"that's Muzuki, Ryou, and I'm Tomoko" she replied

"Tomoko, I don't think I ever heard of that name before" Kai smiled picking up four cards then placing a jack of diamonds down followed by the jack of hearts and clubs "my turn again" he smiled placing a two of clubs down

"he's good" Ryou said lifting an eyebrow as Muzuki picked up two cards

After the game, and outside

"well that was fun," Kai said

"yeah, just because you won the game" Ryou smirked crossing his arms

"just face he beat you, and you can't stand it" Tomoko said

"I don't care if he beat me or not…he was cheating" Ryou accused, pointing to Kai

"I assure you not," Kai said

"just shut up Ryou" Tomoko hissed when she felt an arm around her shoulder, she looked beside her and saw Kai with his arm around her, "what are you doing" she asked

"nothing, why" Kai asked looking at her innocently

"get your arm off of me before I rip it off" Tomoko hissed removing his arm off of her

"well see you guys later then" Kai smiled walking away

"hey" Muzuki yelled, Kai turned around

"yes" he asked

"never mind…great game," Muzuki said as Kai turned around and started walking away again

"well what should we do then?" Ryou asked taking his skateboard out

"I have to head home, my mom is flipping out on me because I dyed our dog black" Tomoko replied

"you what…did you say you dyed your dog black" Muzuki asked confused

"yeah I was bored okay leave me alone…anyway got to go bye" Tomoko smiled walking away

"hey I'll come with you" Ryou suggested

"no, don't I'll be fine walking home alone" Tomoko said stopping Ryou in his tracks then walking away

"okay what was that about" he asked rubbing his head

"you know Tomoko, she likes to be alone and keep things to herself" Muzuki replied leaning against the lamp post

"yeah well she shouldn't keep things hinded inside I mean it's good to talk about things," Ryou said

"you like Tomoko don't you" Muzuki asked walking up to him

"no I don't" Ryou argued blushing slightly

"you do, how long have you liked her for" Muzuki ordered to know

"since last year" Ryou sighed

"dude tell her then" Muzuki suggested

"hell no" Ryou yelled getting on his board and skating off down the street, Muzuki sighed and walked away

That night

Muzuki sat on his roof, his pure white wings blew with the wind and his ice blue eyes looking around, he got up and sighed why didn't mom tell me this would happen he thought clutching his fists when he heard someone behind him, Muzuki turned around

"why, hello again" Top-hat smiled

"what do you want" Muzuki asked

"just to beat you into a nothingness" Top-hat replied punching Muzuki in the face then grabbing his throat "you think I don't know who you are but trust me I know damn well who you are" Top-hat hissed

"Kai…" Muzuki asked choking

Top-hat nodded

"your so dead" Muzuki yelled kicking Top-hat off of him and then getting up making the bow and arrow in his hand

"you can't kill me" Top-hat yelled laughing

"who are you then" Muzuki yelled questionly

"I'm a different type of demon well you could actually call me a lord of death and shadow" Top-hat replied

"so you can't die huh," Muzuki asked lowering his bow and arrow

"you guessed right," Top-hat laughed as a gust of wind blew, Top-hat's orange hair swayed in the wind still not showing his eyes

"well at least I'll try" Muzuki said rising the bow and arrow up and letting the arrow go, the arrow cut through the air towards Top-hat

At Ryou's house

"maybe I do like Tomoko, I should tell her that tomorrow" he thought sighing and looking outside "ahhh, this is melting my brain why does it have to be this hard to tell someone you like them" he hissed lying down on his bed and calming down

The next day

Ryou was walking towards the front gate when he saw Tomoko

"hey Ryou" she said waving at him

"hey" he replied stopping on his board in front of her "so uhh, how's it going" he asked

"good, just like the way before" she replied

"listen I have something to tell" Ryou said sounding nervous

"like what" she asked

"hey Tomoko" Kai yelled, she turned around

"hey again" she said sounding surprised

"listen there's a new movie playing at the theatre," he said

"yeah I heard about it, it's called Nightmares" Tomoko corrected him

"want to come with me" Kai asked

"sure, well I have to go" Tomoko smiled walking away, Ryou watched Tomoko walk away

"why the hell did you do that" Ryou asked

"because I like her, you got a problem with that" Kai hissed walking away, Ryou got on his skateboard and headed towards Tomoko

"what was that about" he asked stopping her

"what was what" she questioned looking confused

"why did you agree to go see a movie with him" Ryou explained

"is there a problem with that" Tomoko asked crossing her arms, Ryou froze, he wanted to tell her but the words couldn't come out

"right, I thought so" she said walking pass him

Ryou watched her leave

"you like her huh" Sazuki asked

"how is everyone finding out that I like Tomoko" Ryou asked

"ohh, so it's Tomoko you're screwed" Sazuki said walking away

Ryou sighed and walked into the school


	5. Chapter 5

That night Kai and Tomoko went to the movies

"So why are you at are school now" Tomoko asked

"Because I thought the other school wasn't chanellge enough for me" Kai replied

The two got their tickets

Ryou followed them when the officer stopped him, "excuse me did you buy a ticket" he asked

Ryou looked up at the guy and slowly stood up, "uh no...hey that homeless man is stealing a women's wallet" he yelled pointing behind mhim

The officer looked behind him, Ryou ran into the theatre

"There's no...damnit" he cursed

Inside the theatre Kai and Tomoko sat together, Ryou slowly and quietly sat two rows behind them

The lights died down as the movie was about to start

"So Tomoko you like Muzuki" Kai asked

"As a friend yeah" she replied

Ryou watched them, and clutched his hands tightly into fists

Kai turned his head around and saw him, "so...i like you" he said

Tomoko looked at him, "what did you say" she asked

Kai leaned forward and kissed her

Ryou got up and jumped towards him, "KAAAIII" he yelled

Kai moved away as Ryou landed in front of them, "what the hell were you doing" he shouted

"What the hell am I doing, what the hell are you doing here Ryou" Tomoko shouted back

Ryou was trying to think of something in his head, "well...I followed...you...guys" he sighed

Tomoko walked out of the theatre leaving Kai and Ryou by themselves

The officer came, "excuse me but you both need to leave" he said.

That night when Tomoko was walking home by herself she heard something, she turned around

"Hello" she asked when someone covered her mouth with their hand

"If you want to live stay silent" the voice whispered

The next day at school, Ryouwalked up to Muzuki

"hey have you seen Tomoko" he asked


End file.
